


Mary Lou Loved Johnny

by anr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: Five, fifteen, twenty-five.





	Mary Lou Loved Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Reason to Believe" (Aimee Mann & Michael Penn)
> 
> Notes: Cleaning out my harddrive of old ficlets. Enjoy!

  


* * *

  


_at the end of every hard earned day  
people find some reason to believe_

  


* * *

  


She's five years old the first time her dad hands her a knife. It's just the two of them home, her mom at the store and maybe buying her a treat, and he wraps her fingers around the hilt carefully. _This here's a hunting knife, baby,_ he says. _Careful now, mind how it's sharp._ His hands are warm around hers, reassuring, as he stands behind her and guides, showing her how to thrustslicestabcut the air. She asks, _is this what you do, Daddy? Is this what huntin's all about?_ and he nods a little, smiles, and says, _it's a start, baby doll, it's a start._

  


* * *

  


Ash arrives sometime after she starts high school, all bad hair and questionable hygiene, a walkingtalkingsearching poor example of a guy who sometimes calls her Katie May after the sister he left back home with his ma. He's the closest thing to a brothercousinuncle she'll probably ever get, which means he ignores her when she feels like talking to him and talks non stop when she wants to be left alone. He leaves his dirty dishes and glasses in all corners of the Roadhouse, either not knowing or not caring that Mom'll make her clean it up, and he's forever telling on her when she sneaks out after curfew. He's irritating and annoying and she wishes almost daily he'd get a (different) life and move the hell out of her mom's backroom until the day before her fifteenth birthday, when he hands her one of his laptops and says, _pay close attention now, Katie May, 'cause knowledge is all and you'll be needin' to know someday how._

  


* * *

  


Her mom gives her a Winchester for Christmas the year she turns twenty-five. It's not her first gun by any stretch -- the Remington they keep behind the bar's been all but hers in paperwork since she was thirteen or so -- but it is her first brand-new, never-been-fired-by-another, legally-registered-under-her-own-name shotgun. _I know you've your knives, Joanna Beth,_ she says, setting a box of cartridges in front of her and watching her test the weight in her hands, _and that it'll be a cold day before you're huntin', but there's a lot a gun like this can do that a knife can’t and I'll be damned if you don't have a choice if a time comes down._

  


* * *

  


Dean Winchester treats her like a five year old, a fifteen year old, a twenty-five year old (and some days, goddamn him, at what feels like all at the same fuckin' time) and those aren't the _only_ reasons why she's pretty sure she maybekindasortadefinitely _likes_ him, she knows that, but they're a start.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ALT URL: https://anr.livejournal.com/563764.html


End file.
